(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of decreasing vibration during release of a stop gear of a vehicle, more particularly, to a method of decreasing vibration during release of the stop gear for decreasing vibration generated when a driver releases a P step of a gear lever while torsion occurs in a drive shaft of the vehicle, which can be an eco-friendly vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a gear of a vehicle includes a parking apparatus for locking a parking gear fixed to a drive shaft (an output shaft for transferring rotatory power of an engine to a wheel) in a P step (stop gear) to keep the vehicle stopped.
Conventionally, a parking apparatus of a vehicle is configured in such a way that, when a gear lever is moved to a P step (stop gear), a parking rod operatively associated with the gear lever controls a parking sprag to be engaged between teeth of a parking gear so as to lock the parking gear, thereby preventing wheels from rotating.
Accordingly, when the gear lever of the vehicle enters the P step (stop gear), the parking sprag is mechanically connected to the parking gear. In this case, when power such as grade resistance is applied to the vehicle in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, torsion occurs in the drive shaft as reaction force is generated in the parking sprag, and elastic energy of the drive shaft accumulates due to torsion.
However, when torsion occurs in the drive shaft after the gear lever enters the P step, the reaction force of the parking sprag vanishes when releasing the P step, and in this case, the elastic energy of the drive shaft is emitted at the same time and vehicle vibration is generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.